


Sex Operators

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Humor, M/M, North Is A Queen, Phone Sex, Strangers to Lovers, brothers being brothers, everyone gets on well, honestly idk what to tag this as bc its just a hot mess, nines is just in love with his dorky boyfriend, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform, supposed to just be soft and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Evening darling, how may I be of service?”A deep voice groans down the phone, shortly followed by a muffled, “Fuck-"(or that one fic full of bad flirting and phone sex)





	Sex Operators

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally got inspired for this fic a year ago by a random text post on tumblr and it took forever for me to even start it. There was supposed to be smut at the end but, considering that I haven't touched this in 6 months, I think it's safe to say that it'll have to do as it is. I think it ends at a good place, anyways.
> 
> A few people helped me along the way with this, if y'all are (by some miracle) reading this then I just wanna say a huge thanks! All your support was appreciated and I'm sorry it took so long to finally post <3
> 
> So, without further ado, here's a godawful fic that I hope at least someone enjoys...

“Fuck me, how long's it gotta take for a guy to cum?” Gavin sighed, flopping unceremoniously onto the staff room couch. He ran a hand over his tired face and groaned.

North hummed from where she was sat with Connor on the floor – both cross-legged by the foot of the couch. She had her hand splayed out in front of Connor whilst he delicately painted a shimmering pastel blue polish over her nails, his tongue stuck out to the side as he concentrated. “Geoff again?”

Gavin made a strange sound, a mix between a grunt and a laugh. “Yeah. How could you tell?”

North shrugged, glancing up at Gavin. “No one else manages to piss you off that much.” Connor scoffed, smirking as he dipped the tiny brush into the pot of polish again.

“Other than me, you mean?”

Gavin and Connor had known each other for at least 3 years now, ever since Connor got the job here (thanks to North’s insistence that it was the perfect job for him). To say that they didn’t always get on would be an understatement; Gavin had been a total dick to Connor for the better half of his first year here. In all honesty, he still was, but less so now. Connor has come to the understanding that ‘asshole' is just a main trait of Gavin Reed.

But ever since the idiot started dating Connor’s younger brother, Nines (or Richard, but you could guarantee yourself a black eye if you called him that), Gavin had been less insufferable. North joked that the guy had just needed to get ‘dicked down’. Connor had gagged at the mental image and avoided the three of them for hours.

“So, what was it this time?” North pushed, quirking a playful eyebrow at Gavin. “Was it _‘big boy'_? Or _‘sir'_? Oh- oh, no, let me guess...did he get you to call him_ ‘master’_ again?”

Gavin growled, but North was already doubling over in a fit of laughter. Even Connor was biting his lip to conceal the huge grin that had appeared at the mention of the name.

“Shut the fuck up!” Gavin muttered, face flushed a rare pink as he threw the closest thing he could grab at North – this time it happened to be a pen. North flinches, only just managing to dodge the assault, but she’s still laughing. Connor gasps, gripping her hand tighter as he tries to quickly fix the wobbly stroke of polish on her nail following the sudden movement.

“Gavin, I swear to God, if you fuck up this nail polish you'll pay!” he warns, earning himself a scoff from their colleague.

“Whatever, dipshit.” Gavin replies, already pulling out his phone from his jeans and throwing his feet up onto the arm of the couch. Insistent typing echoes through the comfortable silence that falls between the three friends and Connor makes a pleased sound when the mess of North’s nail is fixed.

Carefully dropping her right hand, he takes her left one in his hold and starts the process again. North smiles at the finished set of nails, gently blowing cool air on them to dry them quicker.

“Bet he’s texting his _daddy_.” she joked, smirking at Gavin when he sent a deathly glare her way.

Connor groaned, sending them both disgusted looks. “That's my fucking _brother _you're talking about!”

North shrugged in a ‘not-my-problem' way, “Yeah, well, it’s not my fault if Gav here likes your brother's cock.”

Squeezing his eyes shut momentarily, Connor took a deep breath. “I fucking hate you. Both of you.”

Gavin gasped, raising his hands in surrender. “Hey, what the fuck did I do?”

Connor sent him an incredulous look. “You're the one getting fucked by my brother!”

“Yeah, but she’s the one making jokes about it!”

“Exactly, that’s why I said _both _of you.”

“Unbel-"

North waved her free hand wildly between the two of them, “Guys, guys! Would you shut up?”

Connor mumbled incoherent insults under his breath but went back to painting North's nails in silence. Gavin huffed, glaring at them both. North flipped him off with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

The silence didn’t last long; Gavin’s obnoxious ringtone blared through the room until the man answered the phone. “Hey babe,” he sung down the line, sending Connor a smug smile and laughing when Connor groaned again. “...yeah...damn, really?...oh fuck, please!...yeah...oh Gods, I fuckin’ love you baby...okay...yeah...alright...see ya soon, _daddy_.”

North snorts as Gavin winks at Connor, who merely flips him off and ignores Gavin's laugh. When Gavin hangs up, he swings his legs off of the couch and stands up.

“Right, well, I have one hour left until I can escape this hell.” he states, clapping his hands together with a bright smile. “Then I have a hot date with a cute guy and a take-away planned. See ya, losers!”

North blows a kiss at the man as he leaves, chuckling when he pretends to faint. Connor ignores him still, waiting until the sound of the staff room door closing before letting out an exhausted sigh.

“I hate him, I swear to God.” he grits between teeth.

North laughs, patting his shoulder. “You don't. He’s not that bad!”

Rolling his eyes, Connor twists the cap of the polish back on and let’s North inspect her nails. “Easy for you to say, he’s not dating _your_ brother.”

“True...”

“I don’t even get what Nines sees in him!”

“I don’t think you want to get what Nines sees in him.” Connor gags and North laughs again, standing up with him as he goes to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. “But, hey, he makes Nines happy. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Connor shrugs, taking a swig of the water and grimacing when the cold stings his throat. “I guess so.”

“Attaboy!” North cheers, clapping him on the back and strolling towards the door. “Now, c'mon, I’m pretty sure our break is up.”

Throwing his head back with an exaggerated groan, deciding to take the water with him, Connor follows North out of the staff room and towards their offices. She winks at him before skipping into her own small office.

Well, office may be a broad term; they're isolated rooms, each with a desk, a computer, a phone and then any personal essentials one may choose to add. Connor, over the years he's been here, has gathered: a fluffy pink cushion for his chair; a fancy mesh-wired wastebin; a miniature, potted cactus and an assortment of framed pictures and other items that clutter his desk. He’s also hung a few contemporary art pieces on the only non-glass wall of the office.

Wiping a speck of dirt from his name plague, situated perfectly in the centre of the glass door and at his eyelevel, Connor sighs before stepping into his office. It’s not that he hates his job (because Connor loves it) but the last hour of a shift always dragged. And his last caller had been particularly...specific with their tastes, to put it nicely. It had been rather draining.

Flopping down into his chair, Connor busies himself with turning on his computer and getting comfortable. A faint smile creeps over his face when his gaze falls on a goofy selfie of him, North, Simon and Josh, framed in a glittery pink frame. Simon and Josh were their closest friends – Simon also worked at Eden Lines but as the receptionist that handled any enquiries or questions people may have, whereas Josh worked across the road at the local sandwich shop, selling absolutely delicious combination of sandwich fillings. Connor’s mouth watered merely at the thought of them. Josh, because he was such a sweet guy, would run across the road during his break with a bag of sandwiches for all of them working here.

A quiet melody emitted from the computer and Connor quickly signed in and opened up his unread emails. There were a few, not as many as most days, but enough to keep him occupied until his next call. Which, apparently, was a lot sooner than he expected.

Picking up the phone, one of those old-fashioned landline ones, he leant back in his chair and greeted the caller with his signature, “Evening darling, how may I be of service?”

“Oh, I- uh...I-"

“Hey, buttercup, slow down there. Don’t be shy.” Connor smiled, hoping to reassuring the answer man on the other end of the line. Clearly, this was his first time. “Why don’t we start with your name?”

There was a brief pause before the caller replied with a nervous, “I- uh, I’m James.”

“James. Lovely name. Well, hello, James. What are you doing right now?”

“Umm...I'm- uh, I’m sat on my bed.”

Connor hummed, tapping a finger on his chin and smirking, even though he knew James couldn’t see him. He hoped the expression would shine through his voice as he purred, “And what are you doing _on _your bed, James?”

A sharp exhale through the phone answered his question better than any words would.

“You sound a little..._tense_, James. Is there any way that I could...help you out?” A muffled moan sounded down the line and Connor's smirk grew; at least the guy wasn’t being so shy anymore. It usually didn’t take long for a caller to get comfortable and, after 3 years of this, Connor had learnt all the tricks in the book to speed the process up. “Are you touching yourself?”

The abrupt question must have caught James off guard because he suddenly lets out a deep groan, his breath amplified down the line and straight to Connor's ear. “Fuck, yea- yeah, I am.”

“Good.” Connor smiles, rather predatorily. “Don’t stop. I want to hear you when you cum. I want you to lose yourself to the sound of my voice. I bet you could, couldn’t you? I wouldn’t even need to touch you.”

“Fuck-"

Connor chuckled down the phone, low and guttural. “I bet you’re gorgeous. Unmarked skin just waiting to be ruined, right? Do you want me to do that? Want me to claim you? To cover your body in hickeys? Let everyone know that you’re just a little slut?”

Ragged breath turns to heavy pants and, if he listens closely, Connor can just make out the sound of the guy jerking himself off. The thought is enough to stir something in his lower abdomen – but Connor’s been doing this long enough now that it takes a lot to properly turn him on. Not that any of his callers know that, of course.

Connor's been told countless times that he’s a very good actor. He prides himself on it.

“Shit, I-I'm close-" a long, drawn out moan resonates down the line and Connor feels a small burst of gratification at the sound. James lets out a contented sigh, uneven, breathy pants filling the silence. “T-Thanks, man.”

Connor bites his lip to hold back a laugh; first time callers always were so self-conscious. Whereas his regulars were far from it, full of confidence and cheek. He enjoyed the playful talk with them, however.

“It was my pleasure, James." Connor drawls out in his seductive tone of voice, “Have a wonderful night.”

“Uh- yeah...yeah, thanks.”

And then the line goes dead, and Connor lets out a small sigh as he clicks the phone back in place and swivels his chair back to his computer – an unfinished email still showing on the screen. He doesn’t get a chance to finish it, unfortunately, because there’s a sudden knock at his door that startles him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Connor finds his brother stood on the other side of the glass door looking expectantly at him. With a welcoming wave, Connor smiles when Nines steps into the office and pushes the door closed behind himself.

“You just finished with someone?” Nines asks, gesturing to the phone as he perches himself on the edge of Connor’s desk – looking almost at home in the quaint office despite being dressed in all black (skinny jeans, a turtleneck and biker boots - his brother's signature look). Connor looked almost his opposite, in his slightly oversized blue hoodie and white converse; the only similarities being their jeans. Well, that and their almost identical faces.

Even Nines’ hair was different, a lighter shade of brown and styled into a perfectly precise quiff – save for the loose curl that framed his temple. Connor's, on the other hand, had been left without any products and therefore, was a fluffy mess of curls on his head.

Meeting his brother's gaze, Connor smirked mischievously. “Well, I wouldn’t say _I _finished, but they definitely did.” He threw in a wink for good measure, laughing at the look of disgust that masked Nines' previously cool expression.

“Gross, Con. I didn’t need to know that!”

Shrugging, Connor quickly typed out a response to an email before hitting ‘send’. “You asked. Anyway, what are you doing here? Your boyfriend's down the hall."

“Yeah, I know.” Nines said, playing with a loose thread on his sleeve before snapping it off and dropping it in the wastebin. “But I thought I'd come and say hi. Is it that hard to believe?”

Connor shook his head, regarding his brother with a curious expression. “No. But you're gonna see me when I get home anyway.”

Nines lowered his gaze again, biting his lip. “Ah, well, I’m not going home...” Connor rolled his eyes, dropping his head into his hands. “Gav and I are-"

Waving his hands, Connor cut his brother off mid-sentence. “Yeah, no, I already know! Please don't go into more detail.” Nines smirks, devilishly, but Connor is grateful that he decides against torturing him any further. “When are you two just going to finally move in with each other?” he asks, out of both curiosity and just an escape to change the topic.

But at the sudden question, his brother’s demeanour changes completely – switching from cocky and confident to nervous and unsure so smoothly that it takes Connor by surprise. “Actually, I- uh, I've been thinking about that a lot lately.”

Connor quirks an eyebrow at him, “Oh yeah?”

Nines nods, the hints of a frown pulling at his brows. “I mean, I'd love to. But I-...What if Gavin's not serious about us?”

The uncertainty in his younger brother's voice physically pains Connor and he scoffs, turning in his chair to rest a hand on Nines’ knee. “Nines, I can assure you that Gavin is 100% as committed in this relationship as you are.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, he _never _shuts up about you, for one thing. Since you two started dating, he’s been a lot happier...Well, as happy as Gavin can be, at least. But he cares about you, anyone that can’t see that would have to be blind!” taking Nines’ hand, Connor squeezes it, “Gavin would do _anything _for you, okay? Even I know that.”

“You really think so?”

Connor sighs but smiles up at Nines. “Of course. He loves you, and that's coming from me. I hate the guy!”

Nines snickers at that, “Don’t lie, you don’t _really _hate him.”

“Okay, true. But I still think he’s an annoying prick.” That makes his brother laugh more, ruffling Connor’s hair as he stands up.

“So you think I should ask him?”

Connor beams, “Definitely.”

Nines returns the smile, thanking his as he opens the door. “I'll see you tomorrow...hopefully.” Connor mimes himself throwing up but Nines simply smirks at him, blue eyes glinting wickedly.

“Don’t have too much fun! Gavin’s covering my shift tomorrow!”

“I can’t promise anything.” Nines sings over his shoulder before letting the door shut behind him as he walks down the hall towards Gavin's office. Despite his slight disgust at the mental images flashing through his mind, that he desperately tried to erase, Connor found himself smiling – feeling in much higher spirits after talking with his brother.

His elevated mood remained even when the phone rang again, indicating a new caller, and he practically sang his welcome down the phone.

“Evening darling, how may I be of service?”

A deep voice groans down the phone, shortly followed by a muffled, “Fuck-"

Connor shifts in his chair, getting himself comfortable before asking, “Are you okay there, buttercup?”

“Shit, yeah. Sorry.” the caller laughs. “Your voice is perfect, that's all.” Connor chuckles, ignoring the goosebumps that skim over his arms at the flirtatious tone of the man. If he thinks Connor's voice is perfect, then Connor isn’t sure how to describe this man's voice; smooth and rich like thick honey, with undertones of a lower, gruff tone. It’s enough to have Connor fully invested in the conversation.

Not that it’s important whether the callers' voices sound good or not – but it certainly helps.

Realising he hasn’t spoken in a while, Connor blushes and let’s himself slip into his role. “Well, baby, a good voice is part of the job.”

Another moan greets his ear and Connor shivers, biting his lip. “You don’t say. Fuck- How many people have you gotten off today?”

The question was unexpected, but Connor went with it, his smirk radiating through his words. “Only six today. You’re my last.”

“Jesus-"

“What’s your name, buttercup?”

“How about you tell me yours first?” the man's voice is light and playful, a drop of something more seductive hidden within.

Connor panics, on the spot and distracted by the man's tone, “Co-...Collin.” he stammers, silently cursing himself for being so careless before asking the man for his name.

“Markus,” or, at least, that’s what Connor hears through the man's drawn out moan.

“Never had a Markus before,” Connor teases, voice dropping to a purr. “What are you doing right now, Markus?”

There’s a moment of silence, save for the Markus’ sharp inhale of breath. “I-I'm imagining your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock.”

“Fuck...” Connor breathes out, biting his lip harsh enough to draw blood. Normally, his callers weren’t so forward. Either Simon made a mistake or this Markus was just overly confident right now.

“You like the sound of that? I bet you’d love to suck me off, wouldn’t you?”

“I think you’ll find _I'm _the one in charge here, sugar. You want me to suck you off, first you’ve got to behave. Can you do that?”

A whine, needy and delicious, resonated down the phone and raised the hairs on the back of Connor’s neck. “P-please. Yes...”

Overly confident then. He’s not the first one. Connor knows exactly what he needs.

“Good boy.” Connor murmurs, smirking at the fractured breath that leaves the man. “Now, I want you to stop what you’re doing.”

“Shit- okay.”

“What are you wearing, darling?”

“Nothing. N-Nothing.”

“Someone’s eager? Good. I want you to finger yourself.”

The deepest moan Connor’s yet to draw out from Markus sounds down the line, followed by the bang of what he can only presume is the man’s head against the headboard. He hears the fumble of a lid clicking open, preceding a series of breathless pants, before Markus speaks again. “O-Okay. Now what?”

Connor clicks his tongue, “Steady now, sweetheart. We're not in a rush.”

Markus scoffs, “You might not be but I’m getting desperate over here!”

“Fine. Add another finger. I want you to stretch yourself out. I want you to remember this when you wake up tomorrow – to remember my voice and how you lost all control to it.”

“Shit-"

“Spread your legs, baby. Imagine I’m there, opening you up, kissing your thighs. God, I’d fucking ruin you. You wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning. I’d leave reminders all over your skin. I bet you'd love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck- I would, shit!”

Connor grins wolfishly, throwing his legs onto his desk and leaning back in his chair with the phone perfectly balanced between his ear and his shoulder. “I want to hear you cum, Markus. Don’t hold back.”

For a moment, Connor gets to just enjoy the faint sounds coming down the phone – heavy pants, whiny moans, the cream of a bed and the ever-so-subtle wet noise of Markus pleasing himself. He’d be lying if he said that wasn’t massively arousing.

He’s ripped from his thoughts when an unrestrained moan sounds from the man, sending jolts down Connor's spine as he closes his eyes and grins. When Markus finally comes down from his high, his voice is back to the playful tone it had at the beginning of the call and Connor finds himself more entranced by the man with each passing second. “I know you didn’t give me your real name, so how about you actually answer the question?”

Connor bites his lip. How can one man be so..._endearing_? And persistent. Nobody else usually bothers with asking his name, and if they do they don’t question his truthfulness. They just take it at face value, after all, when are they ever going to speak again? Even his regulars believe him when he’s spurts out a random name.

Yet Markus is different to anyone else he's spoken to.

“If you phone a second time, I'll tell you.” Connor teases, matching the man’s tone with a smirk. Markus groans, chuckling down the phone.

“You tease,” he laughs, but he accepts Connor's offer nonetheless. Then he’s gone, wishing Connor a good night before hanging up his phone. It leaves Connor baffled, questioning what just happened.

His stupid smile doesn’t leave his face for the rest of his shift, as he types out the remaining email replies and cleans his office. Apparently, it’s still plastered to his face when he leaves because North sends him a questioning look through her wall – phone pressed to her ear and saying something that Connor can’t hear. He waves to her before disappearing round the corner and heading downstairs.

Simon is still at reception when he leaves, a cup of tea clutched in his hand as he files through a pile of paperwork. Hearing Connor’s footsteps, he glances up and sends a smile his way, looking almost too innocent to be working in a place like this. It never fails to amuse Connor.

“See you tomorrow, Si!” he calls, already pushing open the door and shivering at the cold night air.

“Have a good night, Connor.” Simon shouts as he leaves, waving to him. Connor sends him a thumbs up and shuts the door behind him, tugging his jacket closer to his body in a vain attempt to keep any body heat trapped inside. Luckily, it’s only a short walk to his apartment block.

He doesn’t live anywhere posh; his building is a standard block of apartments, the usual broken lift and shabby carpets. But it’s affordable, close to work and he likes it. He and Nines moved in almost 4 years ago, and over the years they’ve managed to turn the quaint apartment into a home – with revamped furniture, mountains of decorative cushions and stylish ornaments.

Connor wouldn’t change it for the world, which makes him wonder what he'll do when Nines _does _move out – because there’s no way in hell Connor will let Gavin move in with them. Third wheeling those two is his nightmare-

“Oh, shit, sorry man! Didn’t see you there.”

Connor stumbles backwards, catching himself with the banister, when someone crashes into him. His other hand reaches out to grab at the other person, steadying them before they went flying down the stairs. It takes all of his strength to not drop the man when he meets his eyes – beautiful sea green irises glinting under the stairway’s flickering light. In a few seconds, Connor recognises him as his neighbour (well, they live in the same building so he classes them as neighbours), from the floor above him.

The man flashes him an apologetic smile, teeth contrasting perfectly against his dark complexion, and Connor’s heart stutters weakly in his chest.

Twisting the tied handles of a garbage bag around his finger, the guy takes a few steps down, “Thanks man, sorry again.”

Connor wants to slap himself for staring, waving a dismissive hand towards the man as he carries on up the stairs. “Don't worry about it, no harm done.” With another smile, the man's gone and Connor curses under his breath. He’s such a fool; he can never just act normal. Cool, calm and collected. Like his neighbour, always so cheerful and confident. Or like Markus, teasing and composed.

Sighing, Connor lets himself into his apartment. If only real life could be as easy as his job.

“How was your day off?” North called, slinging an arm around Connor as he walked into the building. Simon laughed at the look of displeasure across his face, waving to them as they headed upstairs together.

“Fucking fantastic, if you enjoy endless hours of your mom dropping disapproving comments about your job and being shown every attractive, well-educated woman she’s somehow met since we last spoke.” Connor said, plastering a fake smile across his face.

“Remind me again why you told her how you basically do phone porn for a living and _not _about being gay?”

“I don’t know, okay! Nines came out to her and she hasn’t spoken to him since! And he was closer to her than I am, he was the favourite child!”

North scoffed, “Wouldn't never speaking to her again be your idea of heaven?”

A weak laugh escaped him, “I guess...maybe next time.”

His friend just rolled her eyes, stopping outside her office and fixing him with a sympathetic smile. “That’s what you said last time, Con.”

Before he had a chance to defend himself, she was disappearing into her office and shooing him away. Sighing, Connor headed straight for the staff room; he needed a strong cup of coffee if he was going to get through today's shift.

What he didn’t need was Gavin clapping him on the back and beaming at him like an over-excited child. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

Furrowing his brows, Connor eyed the steaming mug of coffee in the man’s hand. “If you owe me one, can I steal that coffee?” he joked, but Gavin surprised him by shoving the mug towards him. “Okay, what the fuck, Gav? Have I missed something? Are you ill?”

Gavin swatted Connor’s hand away, which he’d brought up to rest over his forehead, and growled. “Shut up, dipshit. I meant for what you said to Nines.”

Connor took a sip of coffee, sighing and letting his shoulders relax. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gav.”

The shorter man pinched at the bridge of his nose, “Fuck- give me strength. I know you’re the one who got Nines to ask about us getting a place together, he wouldn't have brought it up for probably another two years if not. So thanks.”

“Wait, he actually asked you?”

“Obviously,” Gavin looked up to the ceiling, heading to the coffee machine to make himself a fresh drink.

“Jesus, wow. So I guess you agreed, right?” Connor asked, leaning against the counter beside Gavin and taking another swig of coffee.

The coffee machine spluttered out the last dregs of caffeine and Gavin pulled the mug up to his lips and took a cautious sip. “Yeah, we're gonna start looking for places soon.” The smile playing at the corners of his mouth was an unusual sight but, matched with the sickening smitten look in his eyes, Gavin appeared to be bursting with a new life. Something about that, compared to the man’s usual snarky attitude, warmed Connor’s heart.

“That's great news, Gav.” Connor smiled, patting his shoulder before making a move to leave – the clock hanging on the opposite wall showed he had less than five minutes until his shift starts.

The sounds of the fridge opening and closing, followed by a rustle, sounded out as Gavin presumably grabbed a snack for himself. Connor was halfway out of the door when Gavin called out, voice muffled around a mouthful. “Yo, some dude asked for you yesterday.”

Twisting to regard the man with a confused look, the hints of a smirk playing on his lips, he said, “Well, that’s not unusual. It’s called a regular. Don’t you have them?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, swallowing a bite of the Twix bar that Connor’s sure belongs to North – she wasn’t going to be happy about that. Not that Connor would ever say anything. He prefers watching the drama unfold from the side-lines.

“Shut up.” Gavin muttered, “No, but this guy was..._different_. Sounded more interested in _you _rather than whatever he was calling for.”

Connor frowns, trying to think over what Gavin meant by that. The other man shrugged, gesturing at nothing with his free hand before snapping his fingers enthusiastically and grinning.

“Oh, yeah! His name was Markus. Told me to pass that on.”

All systems fail as Connor's brain stutters over and over the name, snippets of a honey-dripped voice ringing through his mind and he subconsciously bites the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile – or worse. But then he panics because if Markus rang last night that means he spoke with Gavin.

“Wait, did he- did you?” Fuck, if Markus got off talking to Gavin he would probably die of awkwardness. He doesn’t know why, though, because he knows his regulars have spoken with Gavin – just like Connor’s sometimes taken care of his colleagues’ regulars when they have days off. Yet, Markus was different somehow.

If Gavin noticed Connor’s internal confusion, he didn’t comment on it. Taking another bite of the candy bar in his hand he grimaced. “Nah, man, he hung up when I said you weren’t available.”

That at least eased some of the tension in Connor's chest, and he let out a subtle sigh of relief. Yet, it also caused to raise more questions. Like, why did Markus actually call back? And why did he hang up when Connor wasn’t there? “Oh...Thanks.”

Gavin waved Connor’s thanks off, pushing past him to escape the staff room. “No worries.” he called over his shoulder with a fleeting smile. “Have a good shift.”

“Yeah, you too.” Connor replied, turning the other way towards his office. When he got in, he spotted a blueberry muffin placed beside a picture of him and North alongside a cute, pink sticky note in the shape of a heart reading ‘something sweet to cheer you up <3’.

Smiling, putting down his coffee to take a large bite of the delicious muffin, Connor made a mental note to thank North when he next saw her.

When his first caller came through, he was more than ready to turn on the charm, working through the majority of his shift with ease.

He’s about to take his break when his phone rings again, signalling a new caller. Cursing under his breath, Connor adjusts his position in his chair and settles in for another call, picking up the phone and smiling sweetly. “Evening darling, how may I be of service?”

“Do you greet all your callers like that, or is it just the special ones?” a voice chuckles on the other end of the line and Connor feels his stomach flutter; the voice is familiar and already he's licking his lips.

“What’s it to you?” Connor purrs, “Feeling a little jealous?”

The man scoffs in an unconvincing attempt to sound far from jealous. He doesn’t argue back, though.

“I heard you called last night? 3 nights in a row, you must be eager.”

“Yeah, well, I figured third time lucky.” Markus says, and Connor can’t help but smile.

“It’s a first, that’s for sure. Usually my regulars only call once or twice a week.”

There’s a brief pause. “Well, I'd like to think I’m not like one of your regulars.”

Connor hums, tapping a finger to his chin. He has to agree, though, because Markus definitely isn’t like any of his regulars. He isn’t like any of his callers..._ever_. Something about the man strikes a flurry of nerves and excitement through Connor and he’s ashamed to admit that he finds it rather addictive.

“I guess you’re not, no.” he finally responds, blushing at the pleased sound that meets his ear.

“Anyway,” Markus starts, sultry voice dropping an octave, “I believe you promised me something if I called again?”

It takes a moment for Connor to understand what the guy's referring to and, when he remembers, his skin heats up into a furious blush. “Oh, shit...Yeah.”

“So, what do I call a guy with a voice as sweet as yours?”

Connor stammers, clearing his throat to force down the waver of his voice as he speaks, “Connor.”

“Connor,” Markus repeats, the name practically rolling off of his tongue and causing another onslaught of butterflies to attack Connor's stomach. Fuck, he really was doomed. “That’s a pretty name.”

“You sure are a tease.” Connor notes, pushing away his own emotions to switch back into his role. Shuffling in his chair until he’s sat in a comfortable cross-legged position, he relaxes once again.

Markus laughs, light and playful. “Ah, but you love it.”

“It’s definitely enjoyable.” A growing smirk creeps over Connor’s face as he balances the phone on his shoulder and continues, “But, unfortunately, those who tease need to be taught a lesson.”

Apparently Markus is in the mood for games because he responds with an overly-seductive, “Oh really? What are you gonna do to me _daddy_?” The term almost causes Connor to lose it, caught between a mix of arousal and amusement.

Shaking his head, he lowers his voice to a demanding tone. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Markus’ confusion doesn’t go unnoticed.

Connor’s smirk spreads across his face, “Absolutely nothing, darling. I’m going to sit here and listen to you please yourself until you can’t take it anymore.”

If the quiet, obviously muffled, moan is anything to go by, Markus finds the idea rather appealing. That only spurs Connor on, closing his eyes as he thinks up a scenario to repeat back to Markus – urging him to touch himself and to let loose. Insisting that he wants to hear every sound that escapes him.

Tone dripping with lust, Connor whispers, “I'm going to bring you to the edge of orgasm until you’re so overcome with need that you beg me to let you cum.”

“Oh, fuck-"

“Tell me what you want, Markus.” Connor demands, pride rising in his chest when he’s greeted with another low moan.

“You.” Markus grunts, and it’s obvious what he’s doing on the other end of the line. “Fuck, I want you.”

Connor chuckles, a laugh that North named his “sexy giggle" when she first heard it. “I’m all yours, baby.” That elicits another rumbling moan from the man, the shake of a bed echoing through the phone as his movements can be heard speeding up.

“Say it again.”

“I’m all yours.” Connor repeats.

“Fuck. Such a pretty mouth on you. I want to use it, so badly.”

Connor hummed, smirking when Markus lets out another moan. “I bet you would. I could take you down, let you fuck my throat until I can’t talk for days. Bet you'd like that.”

“Shit- ah! _Connor_!” Markus cried down the line and Connor froze, shivers running down his spine at the sound of his name falling from Markus' mouth. Dirty and raw and _fuck_-

He moans.

He didn’t mean to, doesn’t usually, but something about hearing his name like that was enough to push him through his ‘wall’. He tried to muffle it behind his hand, but he’s pretty sure that Markus still heard him.

Not that the other man comments on it; his breath slowly coming down from heavy pants, now shallow and shaky.

“Holy shit,” Markus chuckles. The sound of a draw opening and closing can be heard through the phone and Connor can only presume he’s cleaning himself up. “That was probably the best orgasm of my life.”

Connor laughs, forcing images of what he imagined Markus to look like out of his head. “What can I say, I’m just that good.”

Markus exhaled sharply, and Connor swears he felt the ghost of cold air over his cheek. There’s a brief moment of silence, long enough for Connor to debate whether he should hang up or not, but then Markus speaks again – sounding less sure of himself than before. “Hey, um...What would you say if I asked you out on a date?”

Connor bolted into an upright position, chair swivelling with the sudden movement. Steadying himself by gripping his desk, he cleared his throat. “You, uh- you want to go on a date with me?”

“I would. A lot.” Markus confirms, and Connor feels that tightening in his stomach all over again. “I know it’s probably against your rules or whatever but...I really like you? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you these past few days.”

“I-"

“I’m not a serial killer either!”

Connor snickered, thankful that Markus couldn't see the blush taking over his face right now. “That’s exactly what a serial killer would say.”

The other man laughed. “Look, I’m obviously not going to force you or anything. You’re welcome to turn me down, I know I sound like a total creep. But if you _are _interested, I’ll be waiting with coffee and cake.” he then proceeded to give Connor the address to a local coffee shop – surprising Connor because he hadn’t expected Markus to live anywhere near this area.

“Okay.” he agreed, cutting Markus off mid-explanation of how great the carrot cake served there was. “I’ll see you in a couple days.”

“Really?” The pure surprise in Markus' tone reminded Connor of an excitable puppy and he smiled.

“Really.”

“Wow...Okay! See you then!”

“Bye, Markus.” Connor laughed, putting the phone down when Markus eventually hung up. What had he just agreed to?

“I come baring gifts!” Josh's voices carries down the corridor, and Connor feels his stomach rumble as he looks up from his seat on the couch. North is already up on her feet, jumping their friend the moment he steps into the staff room and causing him to stumble. Luckily, Josh is pretty used to North's often aggressive affection and he manages to catch his balance whilst wrapping an arm around her with a low chuckle. “Hi to you too."

“Shut up, I'm starving!” North laughs, rolling her eyes and planting a kiss on Josh's cheek before stealing the bag of food he's so generously wrapped up for them. Connor feels his mouth watering, the delicious scent of smoked meats and cheese already wafting through the air.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Why'd you think I brought it?”

North smiles at Josh, digging through the bag to pull out two perfectly wrapped sub sandwiches. She throws one in Connor's direction, calling out a ‘heads up' in warning, which he caught with ease and thanked her.

“Where’s Gavin at?” Josh asked, pulling himself a sandwich out – BLT minus the B – and taking a seat besides Connor.

Connor shrugs, biting into his steak and cheese sub and moaning ridiculously. He didn’t care though; he was unbelievably hungry and this was honestly his favourite thing to eat. Bless Josh's soul.

“Probably with Nines. Pretty sure I saw him walk by with a bag of take-out earlier.”

“Lucky bastard,” North muttered, “I wish I had myself a hot partner to bring me food.” Connor and Josh laughed into their food.

“I hardly doubt Gavin’s that interested in the food.” came another voice, Simon, as he clicked the door shut behind him and headed straight for the last sandwich left on the table. “Thanks Josh.”

“No worries, Si.” Josh said, just as North snorted behind her hand, muffling the sound.

“That’s true. Probably got his mouth full already.”

“Yeah, and definitely not of take-out.” Simon chuckled, leaning against the table and unwrapping his food.

Connor groaned, stomach churning as he forced the gross images out of his mind. “Guys, please. We’ve talked about this! No crude talk about my brother. Spare me the torture.”

North scoffed, flicking a gherkin at Connor. “We can’t help it if Gavin’s hungry for your brother's dick.”

“North!” Connor cried, shoving his fingers in his ears and singing out of tune to drown her out as she started making ridiculous moaning sounds, imitating Gavin. When she finally stopped, bent over with laughter, Connor sent her his best death glare. “I hate you.”

“Aww, love you too babe." she snorted, tossing her wrapper in the bin across the room and impressively not missing. “Oh my God, that reminds me! I had the weirdest guy earlier. Kept moaning but he sounded like a drowning cat."

Josh choked on whatever was in his mouth, spluttering into his hand as Connor went to pat his back. Simon laughed, shaking his head and resting a hand on North’s shoulder. “Was that the one into feet?”

Connor choked out a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth.

North shakes her head, groaning. “Uh, no. Don’t even get me started on that guy, he was so weird? I didn’t even know what to say? He honestly got off on the thought of me sucking his toes and...ew...I don't usually judge people's kinks but that’s the strangest call I've ever had to take.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I really didn’t know who to send him to.” Simon admitted.

“Thank God you didn’t give me him.” Connor laughed, “I don’t think I could’ve handled it.”

North snickered, raising a suggestive eyebrow at him. “No, you prefer the twinks, don't you?” Connor sent her a glare, sneering playfully in a way that only caused her to laugh once again. “Oh wait, no! Gavin was telling me about your little _secret admirer_.”

Connor froze, teeth about to sink into another bite of his sandwich. His eyes were, undoubtedly, comically wide – judging by the smug look that’s now plastered over his friend's face.

“I- uh,” he swallowed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Which was a huge lie, his brain screaming so as endless replays of his call with Markus rang through his head. Despite this, he tried to shape his face into a nonchalant, unknowing look.

North was having none of it, though, leaning closer and smirking at him. “Sure you don't. Does _Markus _not ring a bell? Guy sounds hot, apparently.”

Connor groaned, noting to get Gavin back for telling North about Markus – because she’ll most definitely not let it go until she's pulled every single detail from him.

“He’s just a client.” he mumbled.

“A pretty regular one.” Simon butts in, earning himself a disbelieving look from Connor.

“Oh really?” North smirks wider, leaning to Simon. “What’s he into?”

Simon went to speak, but Connor quickly interrupted him. “That’s hardly important, is it?”

“Well that’s never stopped you from gossiping before.” North sasses, and Connor knows he’s fucked up. “So, come on. Spill. What’s so special about this guy?”

“He, uh- nothing...” Connor sighs, but three pairs of eyes are now staring him down and he knows he won’t get out of this easily. “Fine, he’s um...He asked me on a date.”

_“He what?”_ North cries, jumping up and smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Simon was smiling too, a ridiculously giddy look crossing over his face as he clapped his hands together. “I knew it!”

“Congrats, man.” Josh said, clapping him on the back.

Connor found himself flushing red under their smiles, already regretting telling them. It wasn’t like him to go on dates with people, so of course his friends would make a big deal out of it. And that’s ignoring the fact that Markus is one of his clients!

“It's nothing, okay? Just coffee. I probably won't even go.”

“You bet your ass you're going.” North stated, pointing at him with the strong resemblance of a mother demanding her child to clean the dishes. “And we're going to make sure you do.”

Simon nodded his approval, already excitedly talking about what he could wear. Connor ended up tuning them out, losing himself in the thought of actually meeting Markus and the possibility that they might get along. He wondered what the man looked like...

Did he match his voice? Suave and rich like honey. Effortlessly charming and flirtatious. For some reason, Connor pictured a man dressed in a suit, posh and business-like. But if this job had taught him anything, it’s that most people’s appearances didn’t initially match their voices.

Either way, he couldn’t help but get excited as his friends started planning out his outfit for the date.

By the time Connor trudges into his apartment, it's late and all he wants to do is eat something quick before hibernating under a mound of blankets. Which is how he ended up with a TV dinner on his lap, sat cross-legged on his couch and flicking mindlessly through late night television.

Soft footsteps padded across the floor and Connor made room beside him for his Saint Bernard, Fish, to jump up onto the couch. A nose nudged at Connor's hand until he buried his fingers in his dog's fur, scratching behind his ear and smiling when Fish rested his head on Connor’s knee. Together, the enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the apartment – save for the TV and the muffled melodies of what sounds to be classical music coming from the apartment above.

That was a regular habit of his upstairs neighbour, Connor had figured; often when he returns home from work, he’ll hear gentle music echoing above him. He didn’t mind it since he found it quite relaxing. However, it did cause him to wonder what his neighbour must be doing at such a late hour. He’s not even sure who lives above him.

As usual, the music must have had an affect on him, because he soon drifts into a peaceful sleep with his face buried in Fish's fur and the TV still on in the background.

The next few days fly by, without a word from Markus, and so when the day of the date finally rolls around Connor is a nervous wreck. He’s already tried on three different outfits and ripped each one off again. Now, he’s sprawled across his bed in only a pair of black boxers and frantically messaging North.

_ConnyBoi: Help me_

_IceQueen: What's up buttercup?_

_ConnyBoi: The date’s in an hour and I’ve got nothing to wear!_

_IceQueen: Just wear what you normally wear, you look fab_

_ConnyBoi: Isn't that too ‘casual’?_

_IceQueen: Babe, jeans and a fitted top isn’t casual. It makes you look hot. Markus will be drooling over your body in seconds_

Connor blushed, eyes scanning the mess of clothes that he calls a wardrobe before landing on a crewneck, button-up black tee. He could probably match that with his black jeans – the ones that are ridiculously skinny that they may as well be painted on his legs. Feeling reassured, he sent a quick thanks to North.

_IceQueen: Go work what ya mamma gave ya_

_IceQueen: Oh, and wear a condom!_

_ConnyBoi: Shut the fuck up <3_

He didn’t need to check his phone to know that she'd be laughing at her own joke. Dropping it onto his bed, Connor pulled himself up and quickly got dressed – using the mirror attached to the wardrobe door to run some gel through his hair and make it look somewhat presentable.

Fish pads into the room as he's finishing up, slipping on some white converse and throwing his signature leather jacket on. The dog nudges his nose against Connor’s leg, whining like he does when he wants attention.

Connor smiles, crouching down to his level and roughly running his fingers through Fish's thick fur. “Who’s a good boy, huh? Who’s a good boy?” he coos, planting a dry kiss on the dog's head, “You gonna be okay whilst I’m out, bud?”

Fish barks, licking a wet stripe down the side of Connor’s face and causing him to groan. “Mm, yeah, love you too, man.” Connor chuckles, grimacing as he wipes the dog saliva from his cheek. “I won’t be long. Hopefully.”

Straightening himself back up, Connor grabs his phone from his bed and smiles as Fish curls himself into the unmade sheets. With a last glance over himself in the mirror, Connor leaves the room and heads out to the coffee shop Markus had named, heart pounding with nervous anticipation.

It’s hardly a long walk to the coffee shop, and luckily the sun isn’t too hot today. Not many people seem to be out, and this is only further proven true when Connor peers through the window to the coffee shop to see only a handful of people sat inside – an old couple sharing a scone and drinking posh tea, a young girl staring down at her phone with a milkshake abandoned in front of her, and a guy sat alone in the corner of the shop...

Wait, Connor knows him...

Blue eyes – although, now that he's looking, Connor notices one shines a pale emerald – glistening under the ray of sunshine that seems to be casting itself over this man. A smooth, mocha complexion that practically glows in the light. And a five-o'clock shadow that frames his jaw.

It's Connor's hot neighbour. Fuck.

The bell above the door chimes when Connor steps in, catching the attention of his neighbour – who shoots him a smile. Nobody else is sat waiting, and Connor hesitates going to speak to the guy; unsure as to how long his date will be. Or if his date will even show up.

“Connor?” the guy calls out, waving him over with such a warm smile that Connor can’t resist. Slipping into the seat opposite the other man, Connor tries hard not to look confused over how he knows his name. Because, as far as he remembers, they've never spoken long enough to exchange any actual personal information. Before Connor has the chance to say anything in response, his neighbour is laughing – the hints of a blush rising on his face. “I can't fucking believe this.”

Shooting the man a puzzled look, Connor tilts his head. “Believe what?”

“Oh, man, okay. Umm...” the man bites his lip, eyes darting away from Connor’s gaze momentarily before he raises his hand across the table. “Hi, my name's Markus. I believe we've already met?”

The blush that overtakes Connor’s face is burning, and he groans as he covers it in his hands. “Fuck,” he mumbles, causing Markus to laugh – that same damn laugh that he’s heard over the phone.

Shit. How did he not recognise the voice earlier?

“God, I feel like such an idiot.”

“_You _feel like an idiot? _I _feel like an idiot too!” Markus chuckled, and when Connor peeks over at him through his fingers he sees the man smile awkwardly. It’s rather endearing, he must admit.

Shaking his head, Connor finally returns the handshake that Markus had offered, flashing him a mildly embarrassed smile. “I’m really fucking sorry. Nice to meet you though.”

“There's nothing to be sorry about. I'd say this is the best of both worlds.”

“In what way?”

Markus smirks, and it does things to Connor that he hadn’t expected. “Well, the hot guy from my apartment block is also the sexy phone operator. I see no negatives to that.”

Connor can’t hold back his laughter at that, slapping his hand over his mouth at the high-pitched sound that escaped him. Markus just chuckles. “I guess you’re right. Best of both worlds.”

The devilish smile that Markus flashes his way is charming, to say the least. Connor watches as he stands up, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and looking down to meet his eyes. “So, how about that coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations and tysm <3
> 
> I just want to say sorry for not posting in ages. I haven't really been in the fandom lately and I'm not sure when/if I will be again. So, for now, I think it's safe to say that this could quite possibly be the last d:bh related thing I'll write. Thank you to everyone who stuck with my fics and showed their love and support, y'all are incredible and I enjoyed every moment.
> 
> Here's to new fandoms and new ships that I might write about, maybe I'll see some of you there *raises class*


End file.
